Electronic circuits in most applications are based on electronic circuit elements, such as resistors, capacitors, inductors, transistors, diodes and other circuit modules including amplifiers, oscillators, and switches that are based on the above circuit elements. Such circuits can be implemented in various configurations and can be used in various applications. For example, with the ever growing need for compact telecommunication equipment, there is a growing demand for efficient ways in which receiver and transmitter functions can be implemented.